


To Make A Jedi

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Rey, F/M, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Han Is Captured Instead Of Rey, Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Protective Han Solo, Rey Doesn’t Try To Run Away, Rey’s Heritage Is Actually Set Up, Space Dad Han Solo, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Rey accepts the Skywalker lightsaber and that changes everything.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Bad Day Collection





	To Make A Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this something I’ve been intending to do for some time.

It was as Rey fell out of the final vision (of her parents, of them leaving her) that she found herself sprawled on the floor, Maz Kanata looking over at her gravely. Rey liked to say that she had nerves of durasteel for just about everything, including being chased by TIE fighters. But this...

”What was that?” Rey said. She realized that she was on the brink of actually crying. “I shouldn’t have gone in there...”

Maz stepped forward, even as Rey got up. “That lightsaber was Luke’s,” she said. “And his father’s before him. And now...it calls to you.”

"I saw...something,” Rey said. “Something that was too familiar.” She sighed. “I saw...”

”Your parents,” Maz said. “Han told me. Child...I wish there was a kinder way to say this. But your parents aren’t coming back. They were murdered.”

”What?” Rey’s voice was too soft, too quiet, for the feelings that were welling up inside her. Her parents couldn’t be dead; they had promised —

A scream, ringing in her head. She’d heard that scream, when she was a child, but had brushed it off as a nightmare.

Maz looked sorrowful. “The man who killed him, if he can indeed be called a man, is long dead. But his true Master waits in the shadows, ready to emerge when the time is right.”

”Who is his Master?” 

Silence. 

”Must you be cryptic?” Rey said. 

”Are you ready for the burden?” Maz said. “I see your eyes, child. You’re so much like him, when he was young. Like Luke.”

 _Like Luke_. Was she connected to Luke, somehow? Rey couldn’t help but wonder. But then again, the likelihood of that was quite low. You couldn’t just be related to a legend, or connected to him. It didn’t work that way. 

”You can’t take revenge,” Maz said. “Vengeance can be an ugly thing, overtaking you and making you into something you simply are not. But you can honor your parents’ memories...as Luke did before him.”

Rey wouldn’t deny she was scared about taking the saber. More than scared, for that matter. The visions, just about everything...

Touching it...would it bring more pain?

Maz held out the saber. Rey reached out towards it, her fingers grazing the metal. But there were no whispers. No visions. 

She took it, more firmly, turning it in her hand. Ignited it, admiring the blue blade, how it illuminated just about everything. Then she deactivated it and turned to Maz. “I’m ready. I’m not going to screw this up.”

It was in that moment that Finn practically came sprinting down the hallway, and Rey swore she had never been more glad to see someone — or more angry. 

”Finn!” she said. “Why in Ri’ia’s name did you...you nearly abandoned us all! Abandoned me!”

”It’s not that I don’t care about the mission,” Finn said. “Look, we can talk about this later. It’s the Republic, Rey. The First Order just blew it up.”

”What?” Rey exclaimed. “Are you sure?”

”I saw it. And I...I swear I felt something. It was like a feeling, like something bad had happened to the Republic...”

”Oh stars.”

”Yeah. We need...I don’t know what we need, but we should get to this Ileneum system as soon as we can...”

The castle shook, rubble and dust falling from the ceiling. Maz hissed in fury. “Those beasts!” she said. “They’re here.”

”Is it them?” Rey said. “The First Order?"

Maz nodded, and Rey saw the look of comprehension, of horror, in Finn’s eyes. No wonder he was scared, Rey thought. The organization, the cult, that had kidnapped him as a baby and abused him, tried to forge him into their weapon. And he felt ashamed of it, somehow. 

It dawned on Rey that he probably had a very good reason to be afraid. 

”We’ll fight them,” she said to Finn. “And we’ll win.”

Finn nodded. He looked doubtful. 

”You’re not a kid anymore,” Rey said. “Let’s show them.”

Finn’s jaw set just then, and he nodded. 

***

Han was already shooting down stormtroopers even as Finn, Rey and Maz ran towards the scene of the fight. Using the lightsaber — for reasons Rey couldn’t pinpoint, it felt easy. Too easy. Almost like using her staff. Finn seemed willing to try and at least shoot to stun; Rey had a feeling he had difficulty with the idea of fighting his former comrades. 

That thought made her at least regret slicing them down. 

Han turned towards Rey just then. “How did you even get that thing?” he said. 

Rey sighed. “Long story, Han.”

Fighting off the stormtrooper with a staff was more difficult. He was strong, impossibly kriffing strong; Rey could only imagine that he was the best in the First Order, or one of them. It was in the middle of the fight, though, that Rey clove through his staff.

The stormtrooper sounded defiant all the while. “Do your worst, Jedi.”

”Not today,” Finn said. He looked over at the trooper. “Han...could you take him to the Falcon? Put him in the brig?”

It was there, on the way to the Falcon, that Rey saw the figure. A black-robed figure with a silver, almost avian mask. Striding towards them, hands clenched into fists...

...and before Rey could chastise him for his stupidity, Han stood in front of Rey and Finn, arms extended as if to shield them from the figure. 

And the figure just stopped. Looked the four of them up and down, head tilted in a way that reminded Rey of one of those Jakku birds. She couldn’t help but feel like she had seen him before, in a daydream, in a nightmare. 

”Ben,” Han said, trying to sound steady, “It’s me. It’s your dad."

Rey stared just then at Finn, astonished. That thing had a father? Han, of all people?

”Han Solo,” said the figure. “The Supreme Leader told me we would meet again."

Han swallowed. He looked the way that Rey never thought she’d see from Han Solo, like he was about to cry. "Ben, they’re just kids. If you want someone, take me...but leave them alone."

The figure — Ben? It had a name? — paused. Then, “That’s a deal I can accept.”

”Han, no!”

Rey charged at the figure, at Ben (Ben was such an odd name for a monster), but Ben froze her in place, along with Finn and Maz. 

Rey could hear everything, could hear the conversation. “I knew you wouldn’t hurt them,” Han said. 

”Did you?” Ben said coolly. 

”I just did...Ben."

***

The rest of the Resistance showed up later, and after taking the Falcon to D’Qar, even watching BB-8 reunite with Poe Dameron, a handsome man with curly black hair, Rey couldn’t help but feel like she had still failed. Failed to protect Han. Finn reunited with Poe, and introduced her to Poe, and Poe said, “I’m sorry. About Han.”

”It’s not okay,” Rey said. “But we’re going to get him back. We have to.”

”We’ll have to tell the General about this.” Poe said. “We definitely have Starkiller Base to take down anyway. Before it destroys anything else.”

***

Rey had always wondered about meeting Leia Organa. She just wished she didn’t have to meet her this way, effectively being the bearer of bad news. Even stepping in, it was Poe who did the talking. “General, I...we drove off the First Order, but we have bad news.”

”I know.” General Organa was remarkably steady, considering what Poe was telling her. “Han’s been captured.”

”I wasn’t quick enough,” Rey said. 

”No, it wasn’t your fault...”

”Rey,” Rey said. 

”Right. It wasn’t your fault, Rey. Now...” And Leia had this strange sort of determination on her face, a determination that seemed almost too calm. “We have to find Han. I’ll have to have...a moment.”

”General,” Rey said. “I have your brother’s lightsaber.”

Leia took it then, looking almost like she was on the verge of crying though she didn’t. Then, “Thank you.”

***

It was later that Leia spoke with the others. Much later. “My husband’s on Starkiller Base,” she said. “And I’m going to go find him. Personally.”

Gasps, murmurs. A woman with braided blond hair spoke up. “General, you don’t have to — ”

“I’m not about to abandon him in his time of need," Leia said. “Not here. Not now. Kaydel...you’re in charge while I’m gone. Take care of the Resistance.” A slight smile. “If I run into trouble, come find me.”

Rey could only hope that she would come back. 


End file.
